


Wrist

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you find your soulmate only to find out that they aren't the only one...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrist

The time on my wrist is getting closer and closer to zero. I look around the park, smiling at the children playing on the jungle gym. Pulling out my phone to look at my reflection, I wonder what they will be like.

Running a hand through my long red hair, I try to make it look somewhat decent. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean first impressions aren’t important.

I slide my phone back into my jacket pocket, glancing at my wrist before pulling my sleeves over my hands. Let it happen.

I don’t know how long I sit there, eventually getting up to stretch my stiff legs.

A girl with curly brown hair held back by a rainbow headband comes jogging through the park, slowing down when she gets closer to me. “Do you have the time?”

I nod, pulling out my phone. “Yea, it’s almost four-thirty.” I look at the girl and smile, sliding my phone back into my pocket. The girl looks from me to her wrist, a smile forming on her face.

I pull my sleeve down and look at it, my clock at zero. “I’m Fiona.”

“Zoey,” I hold my hand out to the girl, smiling up at her.

“I hate to keep this so short, but I have to be at my friend’s house in twenty minutes and I still have to go home and get ready.”

“Oh, do you want a ride?” I point over my shoulder. “My car’s just over there.” She nods, grabbing my hand.

Arriving at her house I don’t expect her to invite me inside. “Hannah said you could come over if you want.”

I’m slightly taken aback, shrugging. “Uh, I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s fine,” She calls from somewhere else in the house. “Hannah and I are good friends, if we’re going to be together you should get to know her. She’s a bit odd though.” She appears again in a simple black shirt and jeans, still wearing her rainbow headband. “Come on, sugar. Let’s go.”

She drives us to Hannah’s in an off road jeep, speeding down the road. We somehow arrive to her friend’s house unharmed, in one piece. “Let’s go.”

I follow the girl to the front door of a small cottage, smiling at the woman with long blonde hair who stands on the other side of the door. She gives me a strange look but puts on a smile, ushering us inside.

“You can hang your jacket up in the closet,” She says.

We follow her into the living room, Fiona and I sitting down on the couch while Hannah sits on a chair. After introductions Hannah and Fiona start talking about someone I don’t know. I sit with my hands folded in my lap, noticing the numbers on my wrist have now changed into a name.

Hannah.

I look up at the girl with bright blue eyes, casting a sidelong glance at Fiona. While it isn’t uncommon to have more than one soulmate, the fact that Fiona didn’t mention Hannah as being a part of this strikes me as odd.

When there is a lull in the conversation, I speak up. “Hey, uh, did you know Hannah was part of this?”

“What do you mean?” I hold out my wrist so she can see.

“It says Hannah on it. That means she’s part of it too.” I look to Hannah for confirmation who frowns at me. I look back at Fiona who is looking between us, confusion written all over her face.

“Your name is Zoey, right?” I nod. “What the hell? Fiona?” We both look to her, who stares down at her wrist as if it has all the answers.

“My numbers are at zero. Have been since I first walked up to Zoey.”

“That’s happened before, hasn’t it? I have two soulmates who aren’t supposed to be together, only with me?”

Hannah shakes her head. “I’ve never heard anything about that. You’d think they would tell us about it in school. They do about every other kind of soulmate.”

There is a pause, everyone staring at someone else. “Well,” Fiona says, finally breaking the silence. “Just because Hannah and I aren’t soulmates doesn’t mean we can’t all be together, right? That happens all the time.”

“Yea, I mean, look at Duncan. He’s got three soulmates. They make it work, so can we.”


End file.
